Talk:Deep Wound
Ranger condition removal is not here :What? --Fyren 09:00, 24 October 2005 (EST) ::I think he means Antidote signet, which does NOT cure deep wound. ---- Can anyone confirm the latst anon. edit? --Karlos 06:13, 4 November 2005 (EST) ---- Quote: It also reduces healing used on that player by 20% Can anyone confirm that this is (still?) in effect? It does not appear documented anywhere. --Bishop 04:37, 27 February 2006 (CST) :Yup, the article is correct. You can test this yourself by healing the Student of Deep Wounds in the Isle of the Nameless. I just tried it out. My monk's Orison of Healing heals the Student of Bleeding for 135, but the Student of Deep Wounds for only 92. — Stabber 05:56, 27 February 2006 (CST) ::Incredible. Especially since that is a reduction of ~31%, not just 20%, assuming your numbers are accurate (which I do). That makes Deep Wounds far better at reducing healing than several of the other skills that do only that -- probably worth a note in the main article. --Bishop 08:42, 28 February 2006 (CST) :::My numbers were, in fact, wrong. Here are the correct numbers: and . — Stabber 08:58, 28 February 2006 (CST) ::::Fair enough. Working those numbers gives 115 and 92 respectively, meaning a reduction of 23 points, also known as precisely 20%. You have, in fact, thoroughly confirmed the 20% reduction. (Personally, I still find that superior to the necromancer alternatives -- but I suppose they stack...) --Bishop 09:08, 28 February 2006 (CST) :The less benefit from healing is documented in the game... mouse-over the deep wound icon when you have it. It just doesn't specify the 20% less benefit. -PanSola 05:35, 27 February 2006 (CST) Might also be worthwhile to mention the (perhaps obvious) fact that since it doesn't also decrease the damage a wounded target receives, this condition in effect increases applied damage by 20% while the deep wound is in effect, as long as you finish off the target before the condition either expires or is removed. --Semantic 00:40, 18 May 2006 (CDT) after recovery from deepwound Let's say I had 300/500 health to begin with. I suffer from deep wound, which drops my health to 200/400. Assuming I am attacking things but take no damage, so there is no natural healing etc, then when the deep wound expires, is my health 200/500 or 300/500? - 06:23, 8 June 2006 (CDT) :Your calculation is wrong, if you have 300/500 health and you get hit with deep would your maximum health (assuming you are level 20) drops to x/380 (you lose 120 health which is 20% of 480). Deep wound ALWAYS loweres the maximum health of level 20 player characters by 120.--Draygo Korvan 11:13, 16 June 2006 (CDT) ::So a lv20 55 monk with deep wound will have max health of 1? Ouch. BTW, 20% of 480 = 96, not 120. So either something else is wrong (your 120 loss isn't really because reduction is based off 480 health), or you just calculated the 120 by hand because you know it's going to be based off 480. - 11:20, 16 June 2006 (CDT)